Legume
About legumes Any of thousands of plant species that have seed pods that split along both sides when ripe. Some of the more common legumes used for human consumption are beans, lentils, peanuts, peas and soybeans. others, such as clover and alfalfa, are used as animal fodder. When the seeds of a legume are dried, they're referred to as Pulses. The high-protein legumes are a staple throughout the world. They contain some vitamin B, carbohydrates, fats and minerals. List of legumes Browse Legumes and Nuts Ingredients from A-Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A * abura-age * aburage * aka miso * akamiso * almond * anasazi beans * appaloosa bean * apricot seed * arhar * arhar dal B * asuki bean * atsuage * atsu-age * Australian nut * awase miso * azufrado bean * baby lima bean * bamboo yuba * barley miso * bayo bean * bean cheese * bean curd * bean curd sheets * bean curd skins * bean curd stick * bean paste * bean stick * beech nut * beechmast * beechnut * beluga black lentil * beluga lentil * Bengal gram * black aduki bean * black adzuki bean * black azuki bean * black bean * black chickpeas * black gram * black lentil * black salted fermented bean * black turtle bean * black walnut * blanched almond * bonavist bean * borlotti bean * Boston bean * Boston navy bean * Brazil nut * breadnut seeds * brown lentil * brown rice miso * brown speckled cow bean * buah keras * butternut * butterscotch calypso bean C * calypso bean * canaria bean * canario bean * candle nut * candlenut * cannellini bean * cashew * chana dal * channa dal * chestnut * chestnut lima bean * chili bean * Chinese almond * Chinese black bean * Chinese yuba * chowli dal * Christmas lima bean * chufa * chufa nut * cobnut * coco bean * coco blanc bean * continental lentil * country walnut * crab eye bean * cranberry bean * cream nut D * daal * dal * dark miso * deep-fat fried tofu * deep-fried tofu * dhaal * dhal * dhall * doufu * dow fu kon * dow see * dried almond * dried bean curd stick * dried bean stick * dried chestnut E * earth almond * earth nut * Egyptian bean * Egyptian lentil * Egyptian white broad bean * English walnuts * European soldier bean * extra-firm tofu * eye of goat bean * eye of the goat bean F * fagioli * fagiolo romano * fayot * fazolia bean * fermented bean cake * fermented bean curd * fermented black bean * fermented soy cheese * filbert * firm tofu * flageolet * Florida almond * foo yi * foo yu * French green lentils * fried bean curd * frijole negro * fu jook pei * fu yu * Fuji mame G * genmai miso * German lentil * ginkgo nut * gram dal * great Northern bean * green gram * green lentil H * hang yen * haricot bean * haricot blanc bean * hatcho miso * hat-cho miso * hazelnut * hickory nut * horned water chestnut * hyacinth bean I * inaka miso * inariage * Indian bean * Indian brown lentil * Indian nut J * Jackson wonder bean * Java almond * Jesuit nut K * kala channa * kali dal * kemiri * kidney bean * kinu-goshi * kirazu * kluwak kupas * kluwak nuts * kola nut * kyoto shiro miso L * lablab bean * ling chio * ling jiao * ling kio * ling kok * lingot bean * lupini bean M * macadamia nut * maicoba bean * Maine yellow eye * mame miso * mamemiso * mape * marron * marrow bean * masar * masar dal * masoor * masoor dal * masur dal * matki * mayocoba bean * medium tofu * mellow miso * Mexican black bean * Mexican red bean * miso * moath * molasses face bean * moong dal * mortgage lifter bean * mortgage runner bean * mugi miso * mung bean * mung pea * mungo bean * mussoor * mussoor dal N * nama nori san * nama-age * nato * natto * nattou * navy bean * nigari tofu O * okara * orca bean P * para nut * paradise nut * pea bean * pearl haricot * pecan * Persian walnuts * Peruano bean * Peruvian bean * petite beluga lentil * pignoli * pignolia * pignolo * pili nut * pine kernel * pine nut * pink bean * pink lentil * pinolea * pinoli * piñon * pinto bean * pinyon * pistachio nut * plant protein * Polynesian chestnut * preserved bean curd * pressed tofu * Prince bean * protein crumbles * purple appaloosa bean * Puy lentils Q * Queensland nut R * rajma * rattlesnake bean * red bean * red eye bean * red kidney bean * red lentil * red miso * refried beans * regular tofu * roasted soybeans * Roman bean * rosecoco bean * royal walnuts * rush nut S * salted black bean * salty black bean * saluggia * salugia bean * sapucaya nut * sapucia nut * scarlet runner bean * sendai miso * shell bean * shinshu miso * shiro miso * shiromiso * sieva bean * silken tofu * sliced almonds * slivered almond * small red bean * small white bean * snoober * soft tofu * soy cheese * soy mayonnaise * soy milk skins * soy nut butter * soy nuts * soy sour cream * soy yogurt * soya cheese * soya mayonnaise * soybean curd * soybean paper * soybean paste * soynut butter * soynuts * Spanish black bean * Spanish Tolosana bean * speckled brown cow bean * split black lentils * split lablab beans * Steuben yellow bean * Steuben yellow eye bean * sui-doufu * Swedish brown bean * sweet almond * sweet miso * sweet white miso T * tempe * tempeh * textured soy protein * textured vegetable protein * texturized soy protein * texturized vegetable protein * tiger nut * tofu * Tolosana bean * tongues of fire bean * toor * toor dal * tremmocos * trout bean * tur * tur dal * turtle bean * turtle soup bean * tuvar * tuvar dal * TVP U * uba * unohana * urad dal * usuage * usu-age V * val dal * vallarta bean * vegetable protein W * walnut * water caltrop * wet bean curd * white kidney bean * white miso * white nut * white pea bean * white walnut Y * Yankee bean * yellow Indian woman bean * yellow lentils * yellow miso * yin yang bean * yuba Category:Legumes